


Flowers for the lady…?

by Ruritto



Series: Collection of Fem!Rin drabbles (MakoRin) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post from fuckyeahmakorin:</p><p>A fem!Rin AU, where Makoto is really in love with her but he’s too shy to confess so he asks Gou and Nagisa for help and they’re all “it’s okay Mako-chan, leave it to us!!!!”, and they start sending her flowers at his name like every day, and when Makoto finds out he freaks out because it’s Rin, she doesn’t look like the kind of girl who would like that kind of things and she must be really mad so he goes to apologize with her, and when he gets to the entrance of her dorm he sees her receiving another bunch of flowers courtesy of Gou and Nagisa and when he opens his mouth to apologize he sees her smile shyly with a cute blush on her face, so he quickly hides and when he’s sure that she’s not in the hall anymore he turns to leave thinking it was not such a bad idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for the lady…?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: http://fuckyeahmakorin.tumblr.com/post/60797825406/a-fem-rin-au-where-makoto-is-really-in-love-with

Makoto should have known better than to ask Nagisa for help, and Rei probably had fun picking out the most beautiful flower arrangements, what had he been thinkikng honestly?? And though he expected Kou to know what her sister liked, he should have at least asked them to run their idea by him first.

But now it's been two weeks since he asked the freshmen trio for help he was certain he was too late and he could only plead his friend's forgiveness. The thought made him walk faster towards the Samezuka dorms, praying that he made it before todays delivery.

God. Flowers. Everyday. For /Rin/ of all people. Rin who was snarky and blunt and would bite his head off for sending her something so bothersome. Rin who had cut her beautiful hair short just because it bothered her when she swam. Rin who headbutted her way into getting special permission to stay at Samezuka and practice with the team just because she wanted to improve, and the trio thought FLOWERS would get him anywhere with /that/ Rin? What had they been thinking? What had /he/ been thinking?

In fact, what was he even thinking assuming he had a chance with Rin even with Kou and Nagisa and Rei's help.

Maybe he can play it off as a welcome back gift...? Even as the excuse came to him, Makoto frowned at himself, and told himself that was a stupid reason, and would simply make Rin angrier. No, he'd have to tell her the truth and just beg for forgiveness and hope their friendship didn't change.

Thanking the heavens as he finally reached the dorms, Makoto bid his legs to move faster, only to freeze and dash for a hiding place as he caught sight of who and what was happening at the dorm's entrance.

Rin stood there, hair wet obviously having just come out of practice, a delivery man in front of her with a LARGE bouquet of colorful flowers (Rei definitely chose those).

Taking a deep breath, apology ready at his lips, he inched out of his hiding place, only to once again freeze...or melt as the case may be.

Rin still stood by the entrance, though the delivery man was already moving to leave, the large colorful bouquet in her arms, /smiling/.

And it wasn't the smirk he had gotten so used to seeing since her return from Australia, or even the wide innocent beam she had as a child.

It was shy and lovely and matched the light blush dusted across her cheeks.

She smiled like she was fond and happy and Makoto could feel his stomach doing flips and his face burning as he leaned back against his hiding place.

'Well, maybe they're idea wasn't so wrong,' he thought to himself, even as he decided he should probably join them when they pick what to send to Rin next.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
